Gakuen Alice Chapter 142
Title- Rapunzel Date- January 20th, 2011 Volume 24 Previous Chapter → 141 Next Chapter → 143 and Volume 25 Synopsis Shiki is having a dream about Yuka. In his dream, he and Yuka are talking about the stolen Alices that are being kept safe inside his body. Yuka tells Shiki that she is becoming worried about the increasing number of Alice stones that they stole from the ESP. Yuka keeps the ESP's Alice stones in a bag instead of inserting it in Shiki. Yuka voices her wonder to Shiki about putting the ESP's Alice stones into Shiki, but finds the idea too gross. At Yuka and Izumi's grave, Narumi is seen mourning. Shiki has given his permission to finally visit the grave. Narumi, deep in thought, is apologizing for not being able to protect Yuka or let go of his feelings for her. He made a decision that from now on he not lose sight of what is important to him again (the academy and his students). The ESP finally meets Mikan for the start of their "weekly visit". He is trying to convince Mikan to remove the Alice stone that Yuka placed into him. The ESP appears to have little time left due to the side effects of the Alice stones but Mikan looks at him with strong eyes and tells him that she refuses with her whole life. The ESP responds that he has the intentions to have her never leave him. A part of Shiki's and the ESP's agreement included that the ESP can't punish Mikan or manipulate her in anyway, only in the condition that she never causes trouble. Mikan understands that she will protected from the ESP if she doesn't run away and avoid any mishaps as she entrusts herself to Shiki and the others to protect her. Enters the scene where everybody is busy preparing for the Christmas ball. Everyone is together, even Natsume. As they excitedly talk about different stuff, they remember Mikan whom they want to join them for the Christmas party thinking that being alone in Christmas would be very sad. As they continued to talk, Tsubasa comforts Nodacchi whom everyone seem to forgot after the turn of events and is very weak from too much time travelling. Shiki arrives and requested for a private conversation with the other teachers so the students leave. Before they were asked to leave, Nodacchi asks Tsubasa if he was able to successfully transfer from the Dangerous Ability Class to the Special Ability Class. Tsubasa lied by saying that he moved. When they left, Misaki angrily scolds Tsubasa that even if he lies, it won't hide the truth but Tsubasa's thoughts showed that staying was his decision because he finds it more convenient to move around if anything happens and his personal vow to protect Natsume made him decide to stay. Misaki angrily expresses that she won't dance with him anymore and they start a couple fight where Tono angrily tells them to stop flirting. As they quarreled, Natsume remembered Mikan whom he usually quarrels with and loves deeply, so he decides to burn Tsubasa's hair in retaliation. The Class B students start talking about Mikan's absence on Christmas and thinks that it'll be a good idea to send her a gift since she is not allowed to attend. As their spirits lifted up at the thought of giving her something special, Hotaru expresses her annoyance on a certain someone who always sends letters together with his alice stones which makes the package suspicious and later confiscated before being sent to Mikan. She continues to make remarks on Natsume's gift as Natsume shows an expression of being 'crushed' by the truth of what Hotaru tells him. Everyone eyes Natsume and Hotaru quietly as Hotaru continues to bully Natsume while Natsume tries to hold his temper. Before Natsume can say anything, Hotaru approaches him and hands him the book "Rapunzel" telling him that Mikan is like Rapunzel who is trapped on a tower waiting for her prince to come. Natsume decides to send the book as his gift to her as everyone feels encouraged to send Mikan a book that would mean something to her. Hotaru proudly explains that she'll be sending a story book of a far better story than Rapunzel's prince making them think that she's the better prince, much to Natsume's annoyance. Back to Shiki and the other teachers, Shiki expresses his concern that the ESP is claiming to take back all the alice stones inserted inside his body. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments - Natsume's expression of being 'crushed' by Hotaru is the best expression in the whole chapter Quotes *(Mikan's answer to the ESP about removing the alice stones) - "I refuse, with my whole life." *(Misaki to Tsubasa) -'' "Geez.. So are you saying you would like us to worry about you, Huh!"'' Category:Chapter